


give and take

by salazarsslytherin



Series: freddie-mercurial tumblr prompt fills [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: "No, I'm supposed to be makingyoufeel good."





	give and take

They’re not...it’s not exclusive.Brian knows Freddie’s seeing other people and he himself has been out a few times, taken a few people back to his own hotel room when Freddie’s off out somewhere.But as the weeks slide by he’s pretty sure Freddie’s coming to him more often than not; they fall into bed together most nights and Freddie’s still there come morning.

Convenience, probably, but Brian isn’t going to question it. He loves having Freddie under him, having every fucking dream he’s ever had come true. They were close before—all of them were, the way they live in each others’ pockets—but this is different. Freddie’s so much more vulnerable in bed, when he lets himself be. Brian’s shocked to find that Freddie’s actually a bit insecure, loves to be told that what he’s doing is good, is almost painfully eager to please.

And then one night Brian flips the switch on him, literally flips him over just as Freddie’s about to go down on him, leaving Freddie surprised and blinking to suddenly find himself on his back.“Bri,” he laughs, “what are you—?”

“Ssh,” Brian cuts him off, shoving the blankets out of the way and sliding down the bed.“It’s my turn.”

Freddie lets out a shuddery moan as Brian tugs his ridiculously tight shorts off and tries to sit up.“Oh, let me, darling, I’ve been waiting all night,” he says, and lets out an ‘ _Oof_ ’ when Brian shoves him back down.

“No, I’m supposed to me making _you_ feel good,” he says, in no uncertain terms.“Let me.”Brian’s not a selfish lover but he’s gotten caught up in how good Freddie feels, how _much_ he wants to do—Brian’s only a man, after all, and Freddie offers it all so happily.That won’t do any more; if they’re doing this, they’re doing it properly.

“Let me,” he says again, lowering his head so his breath ghosts over Freddie’s cock, and he can feel Freddie shiver under his hands when he takes him into his mouth.

He doesn’t protest any more after that.


End file.
